


October 23rd: Pie Making

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, all the pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Welcome to the first annual Avengers, and guests, pie extravaganza!" Tony cheered, arms outstretched, grinning brightly.





	October 23rd: Pie Making

"Bucky. Buck. Bucky! Wake up! Bucky!"

Being shouted at and shaken vigorously wasn't Bucky's favourite way to be woken up by Steve, but when his husband moved to tickle his feet he had to admit it was effective.

Bucky flipped over, sitting up and tucking his feet under him in one smooth move, the glare he levelled at Steve diminished by the tousled mess on top of his head. "What?" he grumbled, sleepily.

"Buckyyyyy" Steve moved to shake the brunet's shoulders, "it's pie day! We gotta get baking!"

With a groan, Bucky slumped forward to smush his head into Steve's shoulder, "do we have to?" he whined.

"Yep. We're a team, we've got a pie to bake, there are rules to follow and we gotta get up and get started."

"Hmph" Bucky grumbled again.

"C'mon Barnes, I've got a cup of coffee with your name on it in the kitchen" Steve wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a grin.

"Uh" Bucky pushed the blonde away, "Fine I'm coming. But one, it's Barnes-Rogers, you should know that by now, and two, that mug has your name on it, not mine, it's a Captain America mug."

"And I'm a man with a plan, so up and at 'em Sergeant, let's go" Steve called brightly as he skipped out of the bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reluctantly but now-caffeinated, Bucky took his place next to Steve and surveyed the kitchen counter in front of him.

At Steve's insistence, they were both wearing aprons, something the blonde was far too happy about considering they were striped red, white and blue, and frilly. But Bucky had never been able to resist Steve's hopeful smiles, and he wasn't about to start trying now.

"What are we making?" he asked.

Steve, being an asshole, replied, "pie".

"What kind of pie, punk?" Bucky said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Well, I was thinking apple and blackberry, 'cause it's seasonal and we always liked it as kids?"

Bucky nodded in agreement, still sipping his second cup of coffee, before reaching for their tablet that the rules had been sent to.

"Right," Bucky cleared his throat and began reading, " the rules are; it must be a pie. It must be big enough for everyone to have a slice. And, you have to bake it from scratch."

"Okay" Steve nodded resolutely, "we're good to go then. I wrote down a recipe" he paused to pass the paper to Bucky, "it doesn't look too complicated. I mean, it's pie, how hard can it be?"

"Steve noooo! You can't say how hard can it be. Now it's going to be impossible. You've jinxed us. We're now cursed. This pie is cursed. Why Rogers why?!" Bucky whined dramatically.

Steve elbowed Bucky in the ribs... hard. "Shut up, jerk. We're not cursed. Start peeling apples."

"Sir, yes, sir" Bucky drawled sarcastically with a salute that was in no-way regulation.

Despite Bucky's concerns, the pie-making went off without a hitch and they soon had a perfectly cooked pie with a golden-crust just begging to be stabbed with a fork.

And after cleaning up both the kitchen and themselves ("How did I get flour in my ear Steve?!" "No idea, Buck") they carefully boxed the pie up and made their way to the Tower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the first annual Avengers, and guests, pie extravaganza!" Tony cheered, arms outstretched, grinning brightly.

"Now I hope you all followed the rules, but if you didn't don't worry we'll still eat your pie, you'll just be disqualified and there will be no prize for you. Yes, Peter?" he pointed at the teenager standing with Aunt May and Ned.

"Er, I was wondering, Mr Stark, what is the prize?"

"Thank you for asking spider-ling! The prize is.. oh shit, Pepper, I forgot to get a prize!"

"The prize is a two-week vacation in a location of your choosing" Pepper cut in smoothly.

"It is?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Am I paying for it?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Huh" Tony frowned at Pepper for a moment before getting back into character, "Anyway, where was I? Right! Pie! So, contestants please place your pies on the table in front of you next to your name-cards and then Pep and Happy are going to taste ALL of them and decide who wins!"

At Pepper's insistence that they needed a third judge, Friday requested Fury's presence. When he arrived, he glared suspiciously at the assembled Avengers before his gaze dropped to the pie-laden table. "What's going on?"

"It's a pie contest, Mr Fury!" Peter piped up.

"I didn't bring a pie" Fury deadpanned.

Natasha rolled her eyes and took Nick by the elbow, steering him over to where Pepper and Happy were standing, "All you have to do is eat and judge."

With a raised eyebrow, Fury looked from Natasha to the pies to the rest of the bakers and back to Natasha again, "Alright."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper clapped her hands to get everyone's attention before she began, "Okay, first of all, you all did a wonderful job."

"No complete disasters" Happy cut in helpfully.

"I gotta ask, Thor what was the meat in your pie?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Squirrel" Loki answered in place of his brother, smirking slightly at the noises of dismay from the others.

"Okay" Pepper started again, "so we have a top 5. In 5th, Natasha and Clint with their Coulibiac, the salmon had great flavour. In 4th, Wanda, Pietro and Vision, we loved your plum lattice. And yes, James" Pepper smiled at Bucky, "I've already put a slice aside for you, so you don't miss out." Bucky grinned in reply, nudging Steve happily.

Happy took over the results then, "in 3rd, Peter, May and Ned with their pumpkin pecan pie, why have them separately when you can have them together? And, in 2nd, Stephen and Wong with their cinnamon cherry pie."

"But the winner is... Nick, if you'd like to do the honours" Pepper handed over their list.

"The winners of this competition that no-one invited me too, are Rogers and Barnes. The apple and blackberry are simple but effective."

"Just like us!" Bucky cheered, as Steve swept him into a crushing hug.

"Hey hey wait" Tony interrupted, "what about us?!? Me and Brucie-bear worked our asses off!"

"Tony.." Pepper sighed before Fury cut in.

"Stark, a cheesecake is not a pie. Tasted good though." And with that, Fury left.

"Not a pie?!?!" Tony continued to fume, as Bruce patted his shoulder consolingly.

"So," Natasha sidled up to Bucky and Steve with a smirk, "where are you two going to go on your vacation?"

Steve hesitated, thinking about it, but Bucky had an answer immediately.

"Ireland."

"What? Buck..."

"Save it Stevie" Bucky waved him off, "I promised you I'd take you there back in the 30s, told ya we'd see where your parents were born, bout time I did that."

"Thank you Bucky" Steve hid his tearful face in Bucky's neck as he squeezed him close.

When they broke apart, Sam asked "hey, can you bring me back some whiskey?", followed by Clint who asked for a shamrock, and then Wanda who wanted a book to help her learn Gaelic, which Steve answered by promising he would teach her that himself.

"So..." Tony's voice was hopeful, "does this mean we can do the pie-extravaganza again?" The genius was bouncing on his toes as he looked at his team-mates.

When everyone answered affirmatively with smiles, he whooped before pulling a fork out of his pocket and yelling "time to eat pie!" 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
